


Capernoited

by luucarii



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Takumi's lil tipsy, awkward slow dances?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: (adj.) muddleheaded, tipsyIt was the celebration of Anankos' defeat and Corrin had already seen most of her siblings half-drunk in the blissful freedom of the war.She wasn't surprised at her little brother's disorderliness.





	Capernoited

Corrin opened the door to her room and nearly jumped out of her skin when Takumi stumbled in, cheeks flushed, eyes narrowed, words slurred. He tripped on his own feet and she barely managed to catch him in her arms.

 

“Takumi.” She mumbled, giggling a little. He gripped her shoulders to steady himself and chuckled, blinking up at her with glossy eyes. Corrin’s nose crinkled at the tangy smell of liquor from Takumi’s breath. It was the celebration of Anankos’ defeat and Corrin had already seen most of her siblings half-drunk in the blissful freedom of the war, she wasn’t surprised at her little brother’s disorderliness.

 

“Corrin,” he slurred, resting his head in her chest, laughing, “what’re you doing here all alone? Come join the rest of us.”

 

“You all deserve to relax, don’t worry about me.” She gave him a little pat on his head and proceed to help him stand. He stumbled a little and Corrin helped to lead him to her bed. He fell back with another chuckle and reached up toward the ceiling.

 

“You’re so boring,” he teased and she crossed her arms.

 

“Not at all. I’m Valla’s queen, remember? I’ve got things to do.”

 

“But Corrin, I wanna dance with you.” He whined and struggled to sit up in bed.

 

She shook her head, “you can barely stand as is. You need some rest.”

 

Takumi was always one for doing his own thing and never following direct orders when he felt it wasn’t necessary. He slipped from the bed and tripped forward, grateful that Corrin caught him once again. He snickered to himself, slipping his hands into hers.

 

“Takumi.” She bit back an embarrassed hiss.

 

“Dance with me Corrin, please.” He rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped one hand around her waist. She stiffened, a faint shade of red coloring her cheeks. He began to rock side to side in slow awkward motions and Corrin couldn’t help but laugh at his odd attempt at slow dancing. There was the faint sound of music from the party happening on the streets below that Takumi followed as he pulled her closer, both arms finding themselves behind her back while his nose was buried in the silk of her nightgown.

 

“I didn’t know you were a dancer.” Corrin murmured in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed.

 

“I know I’m not usually one for things like this.” He sighed, eyes closed.

 

“Maybe you should drink a little more often.” She teased and his grip tightened.

 

“I only drink to forget about you sometimes, you know.” Takumi mumbled and he could hear the slight intake of air Corrin took. “I hated you for so long and then I started loving you and I didn’t know how to deal with it.”

 

“Takumi.”

 

“You make me feel so many things it’s hard to feel normal. I need something to dull my memory once and a while. To forget my months of hating you and branding you as a traitor and just simply look at you, and admit to myself that I love you.”

 

 _He’s drunk_ , Corrin reminded herself and forced herself to stay silent. She knew alcohol was capable of having people spout nonsense — like the time Subaki had began parading around the army admitting that everyone was more perfect than he was — and Takumi was no exception to this.

 

“I love you.” He repeated and her heart pounded in her chest. “I love you so much it’s hard for me to think back to when I hated you, when I wouldn’t give you the respect you deserved because of me being an idiot.”

 

She gulped.

 

Takumi raised his head, eyes searching her crimson.

 

“I want to be with you forever. To remind you everyday that I love you and that I’m sorry for how I treated you before.”

 

He leaned in, lips a ghost against her own.

 

“Let me stay with you tonight. Let me prove it to you.”

 

Corrin could barely hear his last sentence with her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She shouldn’t. She should politely turn him down and escort him to his room for the night.

 

But she didn’t.

 

She let him kiss her.

 

And by Gods did she pray he meant what he said by the time dawn broke.

**Author's Note:**

> man, i'm really loving these word prompts.
> 
> this is sort of begging for a second chapter but ehh i'll leave it ambiguous for ya'll 
> 
> thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
